


Untitled

by Icy_Roulette



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), Established Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Switch/Verse Dib, Xenophilia, zim swallows dib like a corn dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Roulette/pseuds/Icy_Roulette
Summary: You ever miss someone so bad...? Even though it's been like two days since you last saw them? Zim wonders if he missed Dib. Rather, he wonders if he should even be capable of missing him - needing him - this badly.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> On god, this is my friend and I's first attempt at writing a serious smut fic for these two assholes. Meanwhile, it's my first time writing fan-fiction in years; alternatively it's also my first time finishing a fic. Lot of firsts here, haha! 
> 
> You jerks know the drill: if you're not 18+ go away!! Shoo!! But let's be real here, I can't control your back button. ._. 
> 
> Anyways, bone apple the teeth!!

The low hum of the distant AC and miscellaneous machines filled the rooms of the Membrane household. Crinkling, then a swoop, crinkling, then another swoop of a page-turn broke through monotonous ambiance. Amber eyes ran marathons across the academic text of a lengthy novel. By God was it boring. 

Dib membrane let out an uninterested sigh. He had read every single book in his house, twice. However, for this particular book, it was the third time around... And he  _ dreaded _ the experience. 

The cup of coffee resting on the living room table had long since run cold, yet he would occasionally lean down for a sip regardless. 

You may be thinking: why on Earth is Dib choosing to read such a boring book? Couldn't he just put it down and do something interesting? And the answer to that dear reader is; Yes. Yes he can. But! He's a masochist like that... Also he couldn't really think of anything else to do for the time being. Didn't matter anyways. He was a fast reader! Internally he hoped for a distraction to pull him away from the engaging yet horrible text.

  
  
  


Standing on his PAK legs, Zim precariously leant towards one of the windows (that if you asked him, was built way too tall) of the Membrane household. The one, annoyingly enough, not facing the front of the house and into the streets, meaning the poor alien had to break into the backyard first before he could break into the window. Sure, he could knock like a normal person, but that would ruin the surprise, not to mention require him to actually be a human to start off with. 

He briefly regretted not bringing mini-moose or, hell, even Gir along, to help him pick the window’s lock, seeing as a certain big-headed, delusional idiot got paranoid one night about evil fairies or whatever coming into his room to steal his brain, and despite his and Dib’s family’s protests, decided to install a “supernatural ward-off” lock he found at a garage store that was most certainly a scam. It doesn’t work in scaring off the paranormal, but it sure as hell was a stubborn lock.

Zim cursed internally as he yanked out the lock pick a fifth time after his many failures before throwing it at the glass in anger. 

A loud “smash” could be heard as the glass in front of him shattered into a schmillion pieces and Zim could only gape at what he’d done. It was only then that he'd remembered not only did Dib change the locks on his window but also the glass, as apparently paranormal could pass through “normal glass”, and somehow this ten-times-easier-to-break glass was gonna make it any better.

  
  
  


Dib idly scratched the back of his head with a yawn. He smacked the dryness off of his lips and smirked slightly. 

Ah. Right on schedule. The long anticipated distraction. He will admit, though, it's gonna be hard finding salt and quartz infused glass of that exact window measurement. He'll have to wait for another day to worry about replacing it 

The human stretched back and leaned his head on the back of the recliner he rested in before returning back to his default reading position. Dib mused with a soft hum wondering how he had managed to be in the position of dating the universe's most idiotic genius.

  
  
  


As Zim climbed into the room (which now had a generous serving of glass sprinkled around and on top of Dib's dresser), he spared a total of 0.05 seconds feeling remorse for what he did before realizing the reason why he hasn't received any disapproving glances yet was because Dib wasn't even in the room to begin with. 

So much for the surprise, Zim thought. Although in hindsight it would've helped knowing whether Dib was even at home at that point in time, but then again there was no use crying over spilt milk. Or in this case, a broken window. 

Eyeing around the room once, he finally turned to the door and crept out, not wanting to alert the likes of Gaz in case she was in the house too, lest he be decimated into a pile of sad, broken alien bones. As he walked down the stairs, he could start to see a familiar figure lazing around on the couch, seemingly unaware of his presence.

  
  


A click of the other's tongue signifies that the figure is indeed alive and alert. Dib turns another page, not even seriously reading his book anymore while anticipating Zim's approach. His long arm reaches for the mug and brings it in for a dissatisfied sip. 

The coffee is swished around in his mouth in thought, as if he was searching for any distinct changes in flavor, before he swallows it in the most annoying way possible. Dib sounds a satisfied "Aah~" Smacking his lips. He was already getting ahead of himself in doing his best to test Zim's patience.

"So..." The human finally broke the silence, much like Zim had broken the window.

"Which window was it this time?" He quizzed, not even looking up from his book.

  
  
  


At this, Zim shot up from his spot just as he crept up to one of the armrests and snarled, antennae laying flat on the top of his head.

“You lie!” he shouted in a scandalised tone that almost matched the offended look in his eyes, as if he would ever do such a thing. 

He decided to voice this concern out loud, folding his arms in front of his chest and glaring into the amused eyes of the latter, who wasn’t even looking at him! 

“How dare you accuse Zim of such a thing.”  
  


Another bored page turn. 

Dib didn't even flinch at the shrill yelling the alien produced. Whether he was used to it or went partially deaf from hearing it all those years it is up for debate. 

"You're right. Must have been the wind then."

Dib teased. First ignoring Zim  _ and _ now taking the credit away from him? Oh man. Talk about hard to get. He uncrossed his legs, and planted both feet on the floor, fixing his relaxed position into a bit more alert pose.  
  
  


Zim blinked once- twice, before narrowing his eyes at the human in front of him suspiciously. He would’ve expected Dib to at least look like he was even remotely bothered by the fact that he’d have to spend at least a couple of hours cleaning up glass shards from his bedroom floor carpet, or at least spare a moment to put his stupid paper-based earth text down long enough to put in a half-hearted quip about how it’s been the third window he’s broken within the same month, but, well, he didn’t. 

While Zim supposed even someone- no,  _ especially _ someone like Dib would get used to their window getting smashed open every couple of days, the lack thereof negative response was… bizarre. In fact it served to piss him off even more, which was saying a lot since he didn’t think it got any worse than getting the silent treatment after the last time he broke another one of Dib’s belongings (a segway, funnily enough, though personally he felt that that was justified).

His antennae twitched in irritation and he huffed dramatically, “Well, yes. Of course! Who else could it possibly be?”  
  


Normally Dib would have carried this conversation further in an argument about who else other than zim would be the one to break his window, considering all the mounting evidence again the small green alien. Though, today was a different day. He had sat his ass on the couch, endured the monotonous pain of boring academia, and was now only just hearing from Zim in 2 days.

He missed the little fucker dearly and was internally needy himself. But was Dib Membrane ever going to show weakness to the  _ "enemy," _ ? Hell no. 

New page. His eyes focused on the words rather than his boyfriend, the book now being brought up to his face so he could pay more attention to it rather than the most interesting person he's ever met. 

He caught Zim's grammatical slip up at the end. The wind wasn't a person. 

"Who else... or  _ what else _ ?" Dib couldn't help but allow his lips the luxury of smirking softly.  
  


“Z-Zim doesn’t know what you’re talking about!” he shouted again in indignation, hoping his colossal idiot on the other side of the couch didn’t pick up on his initial stuttered attempt at speech. Even if he did, he could blame it on the fact that he was currently making an attempt at climbing on top of the armrest from where he stood on the floor, seeing as Zim was way too stubborn to walk around and sit properly on where the seats actually were, because that would mean getting minutely closer to Dib, and that won’t do. Any great invader would tell you to never give your enemy the satisfaction of seeing you give in, and Zim internally nodded to himself as he failed to see the irony in that sentence when it came to him and his own supposed enemy. 

Making a second attempt at climbing atop the armrest, Zim grumbled out a string of complaints that all involved Dib and his stranger than usual strange behaviour, and if catching the little quirk on the corner of Dib’s lips were the reason he fell off what little leverage he had on the side of the couch in the first place, well, Zim would never admit to it.

Okay, but, this was just sad. Dib dismissed the conversation, for it would lead to nowhere, and for once decided to look away from the book. 

Initially, he was surprised that Zim hadn't come in his disguise, but then again what was Dib going to do to him that would endanger the alien? Nothing. He'd stopped trying to expose Zim about 8 years ago. 

He wanted to move towards Zim so badly, to go and pick the green turd off the ground and plant him in his lap, but he must remember his mission. Zim has to come to him. 

He couldn't help but feel like inquiring if the other needed assistance regardless. 

"Need some help there?" Dib goaded, amber eyes watching the end of the couch expectantly.

  
  
  


“Zim needs help from no one!” he scoffed, sliding down the armrest a third time before accepting his fate and opting to just sit down on the floor next to the couch instead. “I don’t need to sit on your stupid recreational earth chair anyway!”

He turned his head away from Dib sharply, whether it be to hide the blush creeping onto his face from the way Dib looked at him or as some form of weird defiance stance was anyone’s guess. He knew Dib would eventually pick him up anyway, like he usually did.

  
  
  


Except this time, the Dib-human did not. He violated the expectation Zim had.

Painfully so to himself, he merely shrugged with an "Oh, okay." and leaned back on the couch, resuming his reading of the irritating book. He would be heartbroken if he was the one that had to initiate, though what did he expect? This was a social experiment in some way to Dib, and it was getting to be unbearable. His heart ached slightly beneath the stone cold facade.

  
  
  


Turning around slightly to catch a glance at Dib, who annoyingly enough had returned to seemingly ignoring Zim’s presence, Zim huffed to himself before turning back around to glare at a spot on the wall in front of him. At first he was dead set on just waiting for Dib to come metaphorically (and occasionally literally) crawling to him in a fit of some earthly affection, but he soon realised that this was not the case today. For reasons unbeknownst to him, he found himself oddly missing the attention the human always gave him.

Though, no- not “oddly”, but rather it has been something he has realised quite a while ago. Again, most likely an unprecedented side effects from being on earth for so long, as even when tasked with a two-day mission by none other than the almighty Tallest to retrieve yet another extremely important weapon from an even deadlier planet (this time, it was Red’s miniature boxing pen that was made in his image by some other lowly invader from some toy-based planet), he found himself missing the human so much that he went straight to his house the moment the voot cruiser even came close in contact with the vast stratosphere that encompasses the earth. 

And yet, it appears they’ve reached a stalemate.

Zim contemplated his decisions for what felt like hours (six seconds), before finally giving in and scooting over to where Dib still sat passively on his side of the couch, moving at a pace slow enough that maybe Dib wouldn’t notice him edging closer and closer to where his foot laid on the ground. Irk knows he’s not gonna live it down if Dib were to witness his entire internal battle laid out bare in front of him through what could possibly be the poorest display of an elite invader’s stealth in the known universe.

  
  
  


Jet black eyebrows betrayed the face they rested on by quirking up some in response to the faint shuffling of alien fabric on his carpet. Oh man, was he actually giving in? Dib had to be hearing things. Curiously, he half-peeked from behind the book to peer down at Zim scooting awkwardly towards his leg. 

_ This is it. _ He thought. The human caught his gaze lingering for longer than he should have allowed and immediately, almost nervously, shot his eyes back to the book. Gosh what was he even reading again??? Doesn't matter anymore. He predicts that he won't be needing it for the rest of the night, or ever for that matter. 

Dib's hands twitched, his arms confused why they weren't reenacting the familiar movement of hoisting their beloved into their embrace.

  
  
  


As he reached Dib’s leg, he cautiously bumped his head against it and at the lack of response from the latter, fully rested his head against it, craning his head back far enough to gauge Dib’s reaction. 

Zim smiled in success as he took in the subtle pink flush across pale human skin beneath the book that Dib held way too close to his face. Zim could tell he was trying his hardest pretending to be engrossed in it.

Leaning his head further back, he raised his antennae up from where he sat on the ground, the two stalks only barely managing to intercept Dib’s line of sight in a surefire way to at the very least diverge his attention even more to where it should’ve been in the first place.

  
  
  


The flickering lines of black did indeed break the human's monkey brain from the book. Amber orbs met the intense fuschia pools. It didn't help the fact that Zim making contact with his leg was testing his tender heart's patience. He felt truly insane at that moment for not making a move sooner. 

All that remained in the way of their imminent embrace was the stupid book. That had to go next. But Dib held firm to the book as a means of protecting himself from his impulses. The blush had grew faster when Zim chose to use those infamous stalks to get his attention.  _ Daring today, wasn't he? _

  
  
  


Zim had to hand it to him - he didn’t think Dib would keep himself in check for this long, even after Zim had technically threw in the metaphorical earth cloth (or however that saying went), Dib still didn’t make a move. Though that being said, sitting here, with him, even with the additional tension in the air, Zim had to admit that it was quite pleasant. 

Serenity was a feeling he wasn’t so used to having, seeing as back on Irk there was always something to do, always another planet to invade or a fleet to blow up. He didn’t understand why humans would rather sit all day and waste their pitifully short lives away while the rest of the galaxy was out there pushing forward for the sake of advancing their civilisation, pushing to be better than the other planets. 

Yet here he was, doing the exact same thing he criticised other inferior beings of doing, alongside one of their own, the only thing on his mind not being “how can I finally conquer earth and bring glory to the Armada” for the first time in many, many years, but rather whether Dib, in the span of two days of his absence, thought of him just as much as he did him.

“Did you miss me?” Zim finally broke the silence, speaking aloud his thoughts without even realising.

A sharp pang resounded through the feeble human's heart.  _ Miss him?? Of course he missed him!!!! He- I- oh no he forgot what his experiment might seem like to the other. _ Dib's facade fell into a crestfallen frown. 

Promptly the book was shut and casted aside. He had had enough of the devilish text and wanted nothing to do with it anymore. A romantic trip to Shacks and Humble with Zim was in order after this ordeal. He needed books that didn't rot his brain after the third read. 

Dib's breath hitched in the back of his throat. 

"Of-,,,  _ Why wouldn't I miss you? _ "

  
  
  


“I-“ Zim paused, was he really going to open up that entire spiel to Dib? He wouldn’t even know how to begin, let alone articulate them into words and sentences that will make sense to anyone but himself. 

He blushed as he glanced off into the distance, ignoring the expectant stare he could feel Dib burning into the back of his head.

“N-Nothing,” Zim chose to say instead, mumbling something else underneath his breath that wasn’t fully audible, nor was it fully in a language Dib would understand anyway.

The human pouted and tilted his head subtly in question. 

"Hey,,," 

Dib bit his lip and thought a bit longer, blush remaining. An idle hand made its way on top of Zim's head, tenderly rubbing the alien's skull with a thumb. 

The rubbing ceased when Dib shot the question back at Zim. 

"Did... did you miss me?"

At this, Zim’s blush increased by tenfold as the embarrassment finally caught up to him the longer he pondered the question (which he’d already spent plenty of time doing in the voot cruiser instead of listening to another one of Gir’s stupid songs). As much as he has learnt about the in’s and out’s of this “human affection”, lovey dovey yet stupid, obvious questions with stupid, obvious answers were ones that he never understood. 

Was it not already obvious that Zim had missed him? Was it not obvious that the time he could’ve spent plotting against the earth, he spent with Dib?

_ Of course I missed you _ , he wanted to say, but sentimentalities just weren’t coded into his PAK, in any of their PAKs, which is why he found himself avoiding the question all the same and instinctively trying to manoeuvre away from the warmth of Dib’s hand.

  
  


Despite the words being absent, Dib could read it all in the Irkens face. The humming of the other's PAK indicating to him that more wanted to be said, but it was just that his irritating coding prevented Zim from doing so. 

Believing enough was enough, he leaned forward and reached down, large pale hands sliding under the alien's arms. No escape now - unless the PAK decided otherwise, though he didn't think Zim would allow that to happen. Besides, it hadn't happened since the first time they started dating 2 years ago.  _ The scar from the puncture wound was still prominent next to his heart. Thank god the leg missed its target. _

Zim, now in his grasp, was pulled up onto his lap.

Zim somehow refrained from making a surprised yelp, as the ground beneath him disappeared for a second, only to be replaced with a familiar, softer, surface, as Dib’s (relatively) long arms encircled his body. A trap if he’d ever seen one, but somehow this was one he didn’t mind falling into. 

Mentally shoving the instinctive urge to push away, he instead leant his head against Dib’s chest and focused on making out each “thump” as Dib’s heart continued to beat in his chest methodically, and Zim briefly wondered whether all humans had this hypnotic ability of putting people to sleep purely as a byproduct of circulating blood and existing.

  
  


The two stalks on his head drooped down to rest on Dib’s shoulder as Zim calmed down and resigned himself to staying in the warm sanctuary Dib had inadvertently made for him, trying his best to ignore all the warning signs and alerts his PAK had been transmitting at the fact that he was allowing another being even come this close to him. 

Eventually, the fight-or-flight response won out and Zim could only sigh as he asked, “What are you doing?”

  
  


Dib slowly wrapped his arms around Zim once he was in his lap, a hand coming up to rest gently on the other's PAK. A thumb idly rubbed along the base of where the metallic device made contact with its host body. He blushed when Zim did the usual action of pressing his head to his chest.  _ I wonder what he's thinking of when he does this... _

Based on the computer fan like humming and heat emitting from the PAK, the human knew the alien was having an internal battle in this position. He wasn't even taken aback by the question he had been asked many times before. 

"I'm simply hugging and cuddling my boyfriend. You know this, silly alien~" Dib said calmly, the hand not on Zim's PAK moving to hold one of the gloved claws.

Zim squirmed in as he felt Dib’s hand on his lower back, moving, feeling him like he always did. He wasn’t accustomed to this form of “interaction”, and he especially wasn’t accustomed to how often Dib would always do it to him. It made him feel this weird feeling, for lack of a better word, deep inside his body that he never felt before, before him and Dib started “dating” or whatever it was the humans called it. 

He shifted again when Dib’s thumb swiped across where metal met Irken flesh and he involuntarily squeezed Dib’s hand back, unknowingly letting out something akin to a purr in the process.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, eyes flickering shut.

A hummed chuckle managed to escape the smiling lips at the adorable reaction. He silently hoped the sound wouldn't end their little moment. 

"As you wish~" Dib teased, his big head coming to rest on top of Zim's. 

The words died down, replaced with the occasional ruffling of Dib's hands shifting positions to gently rub at Zim's back. Ever so slightly the hand traveled upwards to the base of the other's head, blunt fingernails lightly scratching at the green skin.

  
  


More satisfied noises slipped from Zim’s mouth as the grip he had, one hand still holding onto Dib’s while the other a fistful of the latter’s shirt, tightened in response to Dib’s ministrations. 

One particular spot at the back of his neck, however, elicited another louder sound from Zim that was impossible to ignore as his eyes snapped open. 

Zim froze the moment he realised what had happened before immediately moving to push away from Dib in sheer embarrassment, hoping that the duck of his head was enough to cover the flush that had undoubtedly spread across his face by now.

The chittering chirp that erupted from from Zim's throat caused a blushing smirk to peel across Dib's face.  _ He remembers what that sound means. _ It was a hard sound to ignore. 

Dib laughed a coy chortle, more amused than hurt by Zim pushing him away so quickly.

"Wow,,, I knew you missed me, but I didn't know you missed me  _ that _ much~" he purred, face leaning down next to meet Zim's flustered one.

  
  
  


"Zim never said such a thing," he said, the embarrassment in his voice taking precedence over indignation and shouting. He turned his head further to the side to avoid the playful spark in Dib's eyes as they searched his face. 

He wasn't entirely ignorant to what Dib had said though, and he found himself feeling a sort of remorse for the way he'd been acting, code or not, because for an invader to develop such pathetic humanity is just plain sad. To be stuck between the non-existent bridge between what it meant to be human and Irken and dragging down someone else with him that maybe didn't deserve it.

And after all that he still couldn't even tell Dib he missed him. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled all of a sudden.

  
  
  


The playful light in Dib's eyes immediately quashed at the unexpected apology. A frown formed its way onto his face as his hands repositioned themselves on Zim to be comforting and secure, bringing the tiny invader into another embrace. He knew that when Zim got like this, he would have to do his best to be a doting "mate" as Zim had called him once. Dib's lips found their way into the Irken's head, planting a couple of kisses soothingly. 

"Hey,,, you're okay." Dib reassured, hand gently rubbing up and down Zim's back. 

"I don't know what happened in the past 2 days, but you're more than welcome to vent to me about it. Okay? You were there for me when I vented about the cryptid that steals homework and the time it stole my English paper..."

  
  
  


Zim scoffed, still not making eye contact, “Your dumb oversized earth brain couldn’t possibly understand.”

_ He couldn’t understand.  _

His thoughts chimed in right after, as if only through the act of repetition was it enough to get it through his head that no human, no Irken even, or any other species for that matter could ever come close to understanding what it must feel like to not belong - no matter where you were. Hell, it wasn’t like he didn’t know deep down within him that he was a defect all this time and the one time he gets the chance to prove himself as a successful invader he screws it all up all in the name of-

Zim shook his head at the thought, he knew what it was - what the humans called it, this  _ confusing _ feeling; but, he was afraid that even thinking of its name or, Irk forbid, ever admitting it. Admitting it, especially to Dib, would just solidify the fact that he really was a defective invader. Maybe he shouldn’t have come back to earth and instead gone straight back home to Irk, and allow himself to disposed of like they did with all the other defects. The fact that even on a small two day mission, his head wasn’t even focused on the task at hand but rather on what -  _ or who _ \- was still waiting around for him in what had quickly became his second home: a home schmillions of lightyears away from where he was originally meant to be.

Dib would never - couldn’t ever - understand how this feels (or so he thought.) The last thing Zim needed was for another person he was so incredibly devoted to to associate his name with someone that shouldn’t have been allowed to exist. Maybe because of the fact that it  _ was  _ Dib, his beloved human who didn’t know much about Zim’s past or anything about him before he became “the alien that tried to conquer the earth,” that the day the human would learn of his flaws, his defective-imperfect past, would Zim be swallowed up in a wave of pain unfathomable unless experienced.  
  


A hum escaped Dib's throat. Zim's insults concerned him more instead of push him away from his significant other. He racked his big dumb human brain for any ounce of emotional intelligence he may have left in order to spew his mushy words to the alien soldier. Dib wished Zim would open up to him sometime; he was well aware of the way his species treated him, but he didn't dare mention it to Zim.

Just like the hug they had embraced in earlier, the criteria to get to that point was the same. Zim needed to come to him, needed to be the one to bring it up. As much as it concerned the raven haired human, it wasn't his right to be the first to step on the delicate ground that was Zim's relationship with his own kind. 

"Maybe not,,," Dib found himself speaking automatically. "But my dumb monkey can still listen and  ** _try_ ** to understand. Who knows, maybe I will be able to understand after all?" He finished, the human implying that Zim had underestimated his intelligence before in the past and was proven wrong spectacularly.

At Dib’s expectant eyes, Zim ducked his head down and rested it against Dib’s chest once more, tired of fighting with what his PAK believes is right for his survival and the patient, coaxing words that Dib never fails to deliver in a tone that unwillingly made him believe that maybe opening up wasn’t the end of the world. Was he really going to break away from what seemed to be the only protective bubble made up of omission and denial he’d known all his life?

Well, he supposed he could always run off back to Irk if opening up ever backfires on him. Maybe even Foodcourtia if worse comes to worse.

“Fine,” Zim said, reluctance lacing through his words and his PAK sending all kinds of weird signals, as if it were yelling at him in the what-do-you-think-you’re-doing manner that he’d received all his life from people less kind than what was attached to his back.

“Zim is scared,” he continued, bitterness building up as he spoke. “Is that what you wanted to hear? For me to show you, to admit to the likes of a stupid human worm like you, that I’m scared?”

Okay, that did sting a little, but Dib had to be the emotionally strong one right now. Not for his sake, but for the sake of the little alien that clung to him like a life preserver. The arms wrapped around Zim could feel a slight tremor from the smaller, and the PAK whirred like a computer running Overwatch and World of Warcraft at the same time on all high settings. 

"Of course I don't desire you to be scared." Dib started, tenderness in his voice acting as a foil to Zim's sharpness. He needed to carefully choose his words. English was a horrible language to even its own speakers, imagine the grief it causes extraterrestrials. 

"No one wants their loved one to be scared." The human admitted. "Is... Is it okay to ask  _ what _ you're scared of?" 

Dib had a sinking feeling of intuition as he mentally prepared himself for any potential weight Zim felt like divulging to him. Gaz was right in telling him to take a few psychology courses this past year; it had helped him learn to understand his mannerisms as well as the alien's.

Zim’s expression softened at the tone of Dib’s voice. 

“No- I don’t know,” he said, conflicted, because he didn’t know, and he hated the fact that he didn’t know. He hated the fact that his little internal battle had caused Dib so much worry; something he didn’t intend to share to have turned out to be such a big deal, and yet he can’t deny the fact that he’d let it blossom on its own until it translated, registered, as some sort of red flag in Dib’s mind that made him actually want to listen to what he has to say and what he’s feeling. 

Humanity’s stupid.

Then again, he figured they’re both morons in their own way, not that he’d ever admit to it.

“Irkens weren’t made to share feelings,” Zim decided to say instead, before scoffing again.

“Irkens weren’t even made to have feelings, and yet after all that advanced programming and hard-pressed coding, Zim has been brought down to-“ he paused, looking down. “To the likes of you and your stupid affection customs.” He hesitated, “And I suppose that’s a little terrifying.”  
  


It hit Dib like a semi going 80 on the highway. No shit Dib, of course he's having all these emotions. Scared because he's feeling something he had never felt before while dealing with his species' excessive negativity. It was taking a toll on Zim like hormones taking a toll on a 13 year old boy. Dib remembers those emotions in high definition so he could empathize somewhat with Zim. 

Dib gave a sound of acknowledgement, his glasses gleaming into that pensive and thoughtful look that appeared when he went into serious thinking mode. Though the seriousness did not take away from the concern and love that burned for Zim in his amber stars. 

"You know Zim, I myself cannot begin to truly understand what it's like to be you. That's just one of the principles that keep most philosophical musings simply philosophical." Dib began to muse . "No one would be having emotional issues between others if we did have that ability." 

The human paused momentarily to get his bearings and to remember the point he was trying to make. His hands went down to grab and hold Zim's gloved claws endearingly. 

"You remember in middle-skool when I started acting weirder than usual and I was uhh,,, indisposed more than once causing me to not bring my A-game when fighting you?" 

Dib asked. He gave a few pauses to try and read Zim's face for a look that would tell him that it was okay to continue his ramblings. The moment Zim made such a face, his words resumed their flow. 

"Well, I was scared too.  _ Terrified _ even. I had all these hormones going around my body, making me think things- feel things I had never felt before. I felt lost, and more alone than usual- and that's saying something!!!"

He let out an exasperated sigh, a twinge of his past depression bubbling up momentarily through his tone and expression. But he cast it aside the second it began to fester. Zim was more important to him right now. 

"My point is, Zim, it's okay to feel these things. It doesn't make you lesser or more inferior. In fact, I think it makes you stronger than the rest of your kind. Think about it. What if something happened to your control brain thingies and all Irkens lost that programming that kept them in line for so long? What would happen to them?" 

The human took pride in the fact that he could confidently speak about a huge part of Zim's culture. Albeit he learned this information through years of spying and stalking the alien and his technology, but that's besides the point. 

"I bet you a hundred schmillion monies that they would all fucking lose it. Meanwhile, you, the mighty, talented, intelligent, amazing ZIM would be the only one capable of processing these goopy feels and still remain the best Irken soldier ever." The Dib-human concluded. He really hoped his improv speech of love would strike a chord within Zim.

A bout of silence passed between the two, with Dib waiting for Zim’s reaction and the latter looking up at him in shock and felt what must be adoration. Shock, because he never thought Dib would ever say these flattering (albeit true) things out loud, much less in an attempt to quell Zim’s old insecurities rising to the surface and effectively drowning out the otherwise overconfident, over-exaggerated alien; and adoration, because only Dib would ever say any of what he just said to Zim, and it only served to fuel the intensity of  _ that _ feeling he always feels whenever he was around Dib.

His hands pulled out of Dib’s grasp as he instead went to wrap them around the span of one of Dib’s arms, snuggling his head further into Dib’s chest in an attempt to hide the flush across his face that had decided to return partway through Dib’s stupidly motivating, yet encapsulating mock speech. 

Maybe Dib didn’t understand the full extent, maybe he never would understand exactly what he went through, and maybe the Earth didn’t have impossibly strict guidelines and designated roles, and the consequences of being a defect, an invalid, but maybe it wasn’t all that different. 

Maybe there was no need for Dib to understand, maybe the fact that Dib was able to take the time and see that there was something not entirely right, and decided to make an effort in an attempt to change things- maybe that was enough. If they could agree upon being misunderstood or not viewed as highly by the people they looked up to the most, then maybe they’d been looking the wrong places this whole time.

Dib, Zim realised, had understood this at least a while longer than he did. Or maybe it was the shorter lifespan that humans possessed that allowed them to reach a higher level of maturity quicker than he supposed Irkens could, judging from him and his own human of course. Somewhere along the lines, Dib stopped vying for the approval he’d been yearning from his father, stopped vying for the attention and friendship of those around him, stopped trying to fit in. Yet it was around this time where Dib had as he said, stopped “bringing his A game”, whatever that meant, that maybe that was truly the start of when Dib realised that maybe, just maybe, Zim was all that he needed. 

And in a cruel twist of fate, somewhere between then and now, Zim was starting to feel the same, that at the very least, feeling scared wasn’t something he had to go through alone anymore.

“Zim supposes you’re right,” he muttered eventually, clearly not used to having to admit that out loud despite all the loving things Dib had just listed off. Then, quietly, “Thank you.”

Dib was taken aback by the admission from Zim, but decided not to question the other's actions. Though, when he was thanked, his heart fluttered inside his chest cavity. No one had ever seriously thanked him for anything. Sure he'd gotten a " _ thanks a lot, Dib _ " on multiple occasions, but those words were said with venom and disdain. Zim's words held none of that poisonous gleam, and it made the human fall for the alien that much harder. 

A large warm arm wrapped Zim in a loving embrace and pulled him into his chest. 

"Of course… you mean everything to me~" Dib caught himself saying, not even caring as his fingers gently curled under the smaller's chin in hopes to make it look him in the face.

Zim felt Dib's fingertips brush the underside of his chin gently, as if anything rougher and more direct than that would've broken whatever serene atmosphere they had created, and he let himself be guided by those hands until he was met with the intensity that was in Dib's eyes. 

There was a sort of attraction, something hypnotic in the way Dib looked at him, that made him want to move forward, to lean closer, but he froze, having second thoughts and being scared to mess it up to keep going.

It was if Dib was a mind reader. He too felt the same, but knew that he needed to be the one to start. Whatever distance was left between the two was soon closed by Dib tilting his head slightly and pressing his lips to soft green ones. The hand once under Zim's chin moved to cup his cheek. The Dib-human let out a contented sigh.

  
  
  


Zim’s eyes fluttered shut as soon as he felt Dib’s lips touch his. No matter how many times he did this… act of humane intimacy, it still felt weird, and new. As if each time they kissed it was like their first all over again, and he supposed that his Irken mannerisms wasn’t the only one that’s confusing and made no sense. 

He felt his face heat up as Dib started moving his mouth against his, and almost shyly, reciprocated.

Dib's chest fluttered, increasing the blush on his face, when he felt Zim kissing back. He continued the kiss for a moment before pulling away for a breath.  _ Damn his human lungs. _ He internally cursed. Amber eyes reopened to stare down at the alien in his hold, his eyes searching for how Zim felt or was feeling. It wasn't their first kiss, but it certainly always worried him about what the other thought of his skill. The thumb that remained on Zim's cheek rubbed idle circles into the flushed lime skin.

Frowning as he felt Dib pull away, Zim opened his eyes at the loss. Steeling himself, he raised his hand slowly to meet Dib’s on the side of his face to bring it up to where his antennae laid flat on the top of his head, before standing up on Dib’s lap and reconnecting their lips once more.

Dib's head rose with Zim standing up, head tilting back to keep their eyes locked. He felt very relieved when their lips met once more. A blissful sigh escaping into the other's mouth.  _ Soft... Warm... Mmm... _ Was all the human's mind could comprehend, his boyfriend's touch making him truly stupid. Large hands slid from Zim's cheeks down to grip his midsection, helping the other be more stable on the uneven surface of the couch and his legs. Thankfully he remembered to breathe through his nose as to not end their kiss so soon again. 

Somewhere along the way, Dib felt himself graze Zim's bottom lip with his blunt teeth, accidentally challenging the invader to a passionate duel.

A surprised squeak let out of Zim’s mouth and he briefly glanced at Dib with half-lidded eyes.

_ Well, a great invader never backs down from a challenge _ , he thought, before closing his eyes once more and returning the favour by biting down harshly on Dib’s own bottom lip. The hands he had clutching Dib’s shoulders pushing him into the back of the sofa as he does so.

  
  


Dib allowed himself to be easily pushed back by the alien. It always surprised him when he was reminded about just how strong Zim was for his size. 

The bite on his bottom lip caused him to gasp into the kiss, his mouth opening slightly more.

  
  


Zim took the opportunity to slowly but carefully dart his tongue forwards until it touched the edge of Dib’s, gently prodding against it as if daring him to fight back.

  
  


The tickling of Zim's tongue against his own fueled Dib's fire. It always felt so foreign, so invasive,,, and  _ he loved it. _

His blunt tongue pushed back into Zim's mouth, hands running up and down the other's slender hips. Dib hummed tenderly into the kiss as his tongue ran cautiously along Zim's sharp zipper teeth; he liked playing with fire.

Zim shivered as newfound adrenaline rushed through his body at the intrusion, his hands going to wrap around Dib’s neck as he caught Dib’s tongue with his own. He always found it strange that humans could only bend their tongues one way or the other, but this was one trait he intended to take advantage of to the best of his ability. 

Without warning, he slipped a bit of his tongue past Dib’s mouth, making sure to rub it torturously slow against the latter’s currently exploring his own mouth as he went, relishing in the noises that he was drawing out of the human pinned down below him. It wasn’t long before he decided he wanted to taste every inch of Dib’s mouth for himself, that he started to slip in the rest of his longer-than-the-average-human’s tongue into the latter’s.

Euphoric chills ran down Dib's spine at the sensation of Zim attempting to eat his face. He couldn't hold back the moans that echoed in his mouth against the invader's tongue. 

As a planet conquering invader, zim wasn't quite successful, however, the one place Zim was excellent at invading and conquering was the Dib-Human; both body and soul. 

His mind felt like a puddle of liquefied goo as each small touch from his boyfriend left his skin burning for more. Traces of saliva dribbled down the side of his chin, their battle preventing him from being able to swallow any carnage.

Resisting the urge to smirk at his success, Zim pulled away for a brief second, not missing the look on Dib’s face as he did so, before roughly pulling him far enough off the seat of the couch, so that he could proceed with pushing him back down at an angle, so that he was laying flat across the span of the entire couch. (Zim pretended not to remember how just a few years back Dib would always complain about how his legs weren’t able to reach past the halfway point, right up until his sudden growth spurt a couple of days before his 16th birthday.)

Zim leant back down to reconnect their lips as he picked up where they left off, but not before yanking off his glasses with more force than necessary and throwing it in the vague direction of the coffee table, only narrowly grazing the side of Dib’s long-forgotten coffee cup.

Dib could only make out a whimper due to his concern for his eye wear. But it was merely a passing thought as Zim stole his attention away once more. "Mmm~ Zimnph?~" Dib asked between the sloppy make out, trying to get the other's attention. "I'm sadm-" he started before pulling away for a quick breath to finish his feelings. "I'm sad that,,, I can't see your  _ perfection _ as,,, clearly now." The human gave a pout, bare amber orbs staring into the endless pools of magenta. He could only stare for so long before shutting his eyes once more to resume their duel. 

The longer their kissing went on, the more the human adjusted himself to lay completely flat on the couch, with Zim on top.

Ignoring any of Dib’s attempts at speech in favour of basically getting the both of them off, Zim slowly began to pull away from Dib as he proceeded to inch downwards as his mouth made contact with Dib’s cheek, chin, and making his way down to his neck, nipping and licking down a trail as he went. 

His antennae drooped forward as he began biting and sucking at certain spots around Dib’s neck, not caring if he left marks too high up for the latter to cover up. Besides,  _ it’s not his fault if his teeth are sharper than a normal human’s _ , he thought as he bit down especially hard on a particular spot just beneath his Adam’s apple.

It was a primal feeling, the human's heart beat increasing from the unconscious instinct of fearing death. Everytime Zim did this Dib always felt fearful and aroused at the same time.  _ Fearousal. _ His breath felt sharp with Zim's teeth wrapped so close to his windpipe, the combination creating a gasp that ended with a shaky moan. Dib felt like he was immobilized, paralyzed, and at the mercy of the alien that had all the power in the world to end his life right then and there.

Dib’s skin basically glowed with heat as Zim grabbed hold of Dib’s collar and pulled it down as far as it could go so that he could continue his ministrations further down the span of Dib’s chest, or as far as he was able to without breaking off mouth-to-skin contact to make an attempt at wrestling Dib’s shirt over his large head. 

From this position he could feel something prodding against his leg, which from his now deeper understanding of the human anatomy, must mean that Dib was enjoying this just as much as he has. He allowed himself the satisfaction of a smirk before roughly digging his knee (or, rather the part of leg just past his knee, since the human was so damn tall) into the latter’s constricted organ.

This immediately caused a lustful hiss to pass through Dib's teeth. His back arching into it before he could control himself once more. The constrained feeling his pants gave him was beginning to feel like the same agony as reading that book.

"Oh you  _ jerk _ ~" Dib huffed out with a pout, his face red.

Grumbling something along the lines of “you talk too much,” underneath his breath, Zim dug his leg into Dib’s groin a second time out of spite. 

After deciding that he wasn’t able to access the rest of Dib’s chest through the collar alone, he briefly broke off contact to move further downwards, pushing up his shirt to reveal pale skin and the occasional scar or two from their many years of cat-and-mouse trying to one-up each other.

Fun times, Zim thought before ducking back down to nip at the skin.

Normally Dib would have sought immediate revenge for the 2nd jabbing, in the past having switched their positions and he be the one of dominate. However, this time around he felt good being topped by Zim, his first time in a long while... Dib wanted to cherish it. 

Each little nibble caused him to minutely flinch or hum a moan. Dib eventually found his shirt to be annoying; it was hot and in the way. To help, his hands grasped the base of the shirt and lifted it up and over his head; he threw it to the side haphazardly in a similar manner to how Zim handled his glasses. 

As Zim continued his work, Dib's hands rose up and began to caress the top of the alien's head. Fingertips danced dangerously close to the base of the antennae.

The moment he felt Dib’s hands touch his skin, his PAK legs shot out from behind him instinctively before their ends opened up into claws that grabbed hold of human wrists and effectively pinning them to the couch surface either side of his head. 

While he certainly wasn’t expecting his PAK to respond like that, he supposed he could roll with it. If anything, this would work well in shutting Dib up and making him learn his place.

Dib's eyes widened as his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach at the sight of the PAK legs. 

"Z-Zim!! I-" He fretted in fear of a repeat from years ago. Panic laced his voice and features until the arms switched from their deadly bladed tips to metallic claws that held less of an edge, but still looked pretty menacing. He did indeed shut up the moment his wrists were pinned. 

The human squirmed under Zim just enough to seem helpless and not actually fight to be free. It didn't help that his erection continued to press painfully against his pants or that Zim's gaze was melting him like butter in a pan.

Zim couldn’t help but snicker at Dib’s pathetic attempts at trying to break free, as he commanded his robotic limbs to push down slightly harder into the sofa. Not enough to cut off any blood circulation, he made sure to account for that, but enough to show Dib who exactly he was messing with.

Forgoing his leg with his hand, Zim reached down and started palming Dib’s length through the thick fabric of his jeans, all the while keeping a close eye on the expressions that crossed Dib’s face with each hand movement.

The small ministrations of Zim's clawed hand was utter torment for Dib. His face was beet red with a pained expression that was just plain needy and desperate. He tried his damndest to keep the moans in, biting his lip to keep from giving Zim the satisfaction of hearing his prey beg. 

Dib's mind was screaming at him to start begging... Unfortunately, he was very competitive. He only bit his bottom lip harder.

Zim caught on fairly quickly what Dib was trying to do. He wasn’t exactly being subtle about it, plus after all these years Zim knows how dignified (delusional) a person Dib tends to think he is. 

“What’s the matter, Dib?” Zim taunted, replacing his hand with one of his hind PAK legs in continuing the stimulation he was applying to Dib’s groin as he crawled back up to meet him face-to-face. “I thought you usually had a lot of words on your mind that you always liked to share.” 

His hand trailed up the expanse of Dib’s chest, only to come into contact with something hard, and round. 

“Come on,” Zim cooed. “I’m listening.” With that, he twisted the nipple between his fingers sharply.

The pain sent a shock through his body, putting a dent in the armor. Dib couldn't catch the soft moan that escaped his lips, accidentally showing Zim the power he had over him. The combination of his touch and smoothness in his usually shrill voice did things to the human. Realizing his mistake, Dib turned his head to the suddenly-very-interesting-back of the couch in an attempt to avoid the very gaze that seemed to hypnotize him.

Instead of deterring him, Zim took the opportunity to lower his head back down to take another bite at Dib’s collarbone, all the while still toying with the latter’s nipple slowly, teasingly. His other hand coming up to caress Dib’s hair, as if providing some form of comforting counterbalance to the roughness that Zim had inflicted on the poor human. 

Licking a slow stripe up to Dib’s ear, Zim gently nibbled and pulled at the cartilage just below his helix piercings before saying with an air of confidence, “Just admit you want me, inferior Dib. Just admit it, and I might just let you off easy.”

Dib found himself nuzzling into the claw that comforted him, pressing his lips to the palm. It came to a stop when his sensitive ear was played with... But then there it was. That dominating tone that peeled away at his rebellious core. Dib stifled a hisslike moan from the soreness the nipping brought. 

A coy idea entered his head; he would not submit without a fight. His lips pulled into a smirk, playfulness coming to light in his needy eyes. He did not dare return his gaze to his "future master", no matter how silky smooth the Irken's warm words were to his abused ear. 

"Let me off easy?~" Dib purred with defiance. "But I'm already so hard~" he teased.

Zim huffed a laugh as he pulled away entirely, readjusting his weight so that each one of his PAK legs secured each one of Dib’s limbs, and he admired the scene below him with a satisfied, yet evil smirk that almost rivalled that of Dib’s.

“You humans never learn, don’t you?” Zim said as he lowered himself back down so that he sat on one of Dib’s legs, making a pointed effort to position himself where he could easily and torturously dig his knee into Dib’s crotch. 

His hands immediately started work on undoing Dib’s jeans, placing tentative bites and licks to his waistline as he did so.

After finally pulling Dib’s belt off, he paused in his ministrations when he realised that earth jean buttons just weren’t made for three-fingered claws, pulling away from hickey-littered skin momentarily to growl at a round piece of metal keeping him from the confines of his prey.

Dib had allowed his face to go through the motions he had kept it from doing. Each bite and lick causing his back to arch needily. However, he paused for a horny moment, the frustration radiating off Zim caused him to strain his head to look down at the confounded alien. 

He acquired a shit eating grin, another chance to poke the Invader's buttons. 

"What's the matter, Zim? Little jean button and zipper too high tech for you?" 

Dib was swinging at a hornets nest and he reveled in the sensation.

“Nonsense,” Zim replied, narrowing his eyes into a glare as he stared into smug, lust-filled eyes. “I have other methods.”

Upon saying that, Zim dug his claws deep into the fabric of thick denim and in one fluid motion, ripped off the top half of Dib’s jeans and discarded it onto the floor, giving Zim easier access to Dib’s “dick”, as the humans called it. Without warning, Zim reached into Dib’s boxers to grasp at the length, slowly starting to move his hand down towards the tip.

Dib groaned lustfully as he shuddered. His hips lifted upwards, his body crying out for more. The defiance in his expression had been knocked out, replacing it with a more wistful look. He felt himself grow harder, heat pooling in his loins.

Zim snickered in amusement at Dib’s flushed face and fleeting ability to overpower the arousal currently taking over his body. He pulled down Dib’s boxers, allowing his dick to spring free, and giving Zim a much easier access to it without unnecessary cloth and fabric getting in the way. His hand still on Dib’s length started pumping faster, but not fast enough for actual relief and he smirked.

“Are you ready to give in yet, Dib-human?” Zim asked, lust and the hints of a threat just barely hidden from the commandeering tone of his voice.

Dib squirmed, biting down hard on his bottom lip. With each pump, he felt any sense of being disobedient slip from his mind. The wall was crumbling. He so badly wished he wasn't restrained, but at the same time felt intensely aroused - he had had many fantasies in the past of him and Zim being in this exact situation. Dib freed his own lip from the abuse of his teeth, licking tentatively. 

"I- Z-Zim-" The human keened desperately. He closed his eyes, mentally battling himself against the word he was about to say. Finally, a resolve, and the human's eyes opened, the pools of amber swirling with need.  _ "Please~” _

Slowly dragging his hand down once more, he pushed his thumb into the tip of Dib's member, appreciating the noises that escaped his prey's mouth and wanted nothing more than to climb back up to catch them with his tongue. (Alas, his height didn't allow for it, not that he'd admit it) Zim settled with ducking down and biting the flesh just next to Dib's member instead, the pale expanse of his inner thigh acting as a fresh new canvas for Zim to taint and mark as his own. 

As his lips left a more prominent display of blue and black, he ghosted his breath on the head of Dib's length. 

"Please what?" he asked teasingly, hand never ceasing it's motions.

The human shuddered from the proximity of Zim's ever nearing mouth. His breathing had become labored from all of the Irken's sensual foreplay, controlling him like a puppet on a string. 

Dib quivered from the intensity in Zim's eyes. 

"Mmnah~  _ Zim, please, _ " he puffed a moan. " _ Take me. _ "

He desperately tried to arch his back to thrust his hips upward, but was restrained pitifully by the PAK legs from being able to have any ounce of power in being able to sway what happened to him.

Zim gave a tentative lick to the head of Dib's length, letting his tongue barely make contact with the hardened flesh, almost cautiously if not for the cunning smirk he wore on his face. 

Without warning, Zim leant down further to lick the member from base to tip before promptly encapsulating the entire length with his mouth, making sure to dig his claws into either side of Dib's thighs both for stability and to stimulate him further.

Wet heat swarmed Dib's senses. Oh God. Oh fuck. His heart rate increased as he felt himself involuntarily twitch inside Zim's mouth, the idea of the alien's razor sharp teeth being so close fueling his adrenaline filled arousal.  _ That tongue. _ That fucking delicious tongue played the Membrane's member like a fiddle, creating a solo of sultry gasps, moans, and whimpers. Internally, Dib apologized each time his hips pounded into Zim's mouth, however, the worry melted away when he lovingly looked down to meet the Irken's eyes. 

_ Fuck, he looks so hot down there. _

Zim bobbed his head up and down a few times, making sure his teeth scraped against human flesh as he involuntarily let out a few moans of his own, allowing vibrations to spread throughout his mouth and onto his captive's dick. 

He felt his own arousal taking the form of a wetness between his legs, a slick surface produced by that of his reproductive genitals that resembled a slit. That the more the human squirmed and convulsed beneath him, the closer his own breeding spike, which looked more like some form of tentacle than an actual spike, started to unsheath from the area just above his hole. 

As Dib's breathing became more erratic, so did Zim's pace.

Zim's name felt addictive on Dib's flat tongue, gasping and moaning it in a mantra. How was Zim so good at this??? It didn't matter. All that mattered was how good he felt with Zim, all the time they've spent together, and all the emotions that danced in his heart, making his mind stupid with infatuation. 

"Oh god Zim, oh my-" a grunt. "You're so good, so good... so so good!" Dib moaned. He would sing more praises, but the fangs that grazed against his most sensitive flesh melted his mind. The sounds of AC and nothing now replaced with the sounds of wanton mewls and steamy intimacy.

The intense emotions had Dib so far along, that he felt himself building up to that long anticipated climax sooner than expected. Despite this, he held back, waiting for Zim to be the one to let him cum.

Zim could tell that Dib was about to reach his climax, but he was far from done. As beautiful sounding as his mindless, sex-driven yelps and praises were, what Zim wanted to hear the most was his captive screaming, begging him for release, if only to fuel his ever growing ego and a selfish want, need, for someone whom he inadvertently started to care for way too long ago to show that Dib needed him just as much as Zim did him. 

Without warning, Zim pulled his mouth off Dib's dick with a satisfying 'pop' just as he felt that Dib was about to cum, looking him straight in the eye with a mischievous glint. 

"How much do you want me, Dib?" Zim asked, tracing his hands over the expanse of Dib's stomach and pressing down on a particularly dark hickey on the side of his hip. Zim slowly discards of his lower garments, letting Dib's mind return to him enough to process what he's saying. 

"And tell me honestly," he continued, lifting himself up and positioning his slit against Dib's dick. "Zim demands of it," he finished, slowly sliding himself onto the length with a groan.

The human's heart sank as a knot agonizingly tightened in his pelvic region. Dib's eyes turned panicked as he was kept from his release.  _ Fucking asshole... I love him so much. _ He needed release, he needed the afterglow, he needed  _ Zim _ . 

Dib hissed a moan at the wonderfully wet tightness that encompassed him. "Aaa  _ fuck _ , Zim~" his eyes closed in bliss. "I-I want you- I need you so bad Zim! Mm-" Feeling crafty, he drove his hips up into the Irken with a moan, attempting to catch Zim off guard and accentuate his starving need to continue. "P-please~"

“D-Dib,” Zim groaned, not being able to help himself as he felt Dib’s length suddenly push upwards, burying himself further into alien flesh and muscle.

Zim bounced up and down on Dib's dick, and relishing in just how compliant Dib was in following his orders. The more he did it, the closer he got to the edge, and he could feel something go off in his head as a warning sign from his PAK that confirmed that his climax was nearing as well. He shuddered, not realizing that his hold on Dib had loosened significantly as he tried to work them both over the end.

The slickness of Zim's tentacle member brought Dib's attention downward. That, and how much easier it was to move his arms and legs,,,  _ oh yes. _ In the heat of the moment, Dib broke his arms from the grasp of the PAK legs. He swiftly readjusted them on the couch for him now to be leaning against the armrest. The added support allowed him the height difference between the two to be negated. All the urges to touch his lover swarmed back to make his hands wrap around the Irken's small waist. 

Now in Dib’s firm hold, he slid Zim up to his tip, the combined fluids of each other’s precum glistening down his shaft. 

"Mmm~ I love it when you say my name~" he purred before slamming Zim back down with a guttural moan. " _ Say it for me~ _ "

Dib was close, and he knew Zim was too; he always melted like this in the human's hands before climax.

Zim choked on a gasp at the sudden role reversal, his mind too far gone to protest at the fact that he was supposed to be the one in charge. Instead, he reached his hands down to meet Dib’s and gripped tightly, both to stabilize himself and to help redirect the mind-numbing pleasure coursing through his body. 

A shiver ran up his spine as Dib roughly pulled him back down and he couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped from his lips, 

“A-Ah, Dib…” He felt himself pushing down harder and faster with each one of Dib’s thrusts, “Dib,  _ D-Dib _ ! I’m-“

Each breath he took felt heavier and heavier and he could feel his PAK overloading with the amount of sensory information it’s trying to process, trying to shut down his attempts at speech in favour of trying to process the waves of such earthly emotions and pleasure that such Irken technology was trying to learn to understand. 

With another broken whimper, he tried again, “I’m about to-“

"Cum for me Zim- aoh fuck- mmm~" Dib moaned. One of his long legs twitched, his toes curling from barely being able to hold in the pleasure he felt. He felt the knot in his lower stomach tighten beyond belief. 

"I- I’m close too!!~" a deep throated moan poured out of his mouth as he felt Zim's walls squeeze and abuse his length. Their bodies smashing into one another perfectly with sounds of pure unadulterated sex. Dib knew he didn't want to finish before Zim, it wouldn't be right of him - considering what happened last time; he was holding back for the sake of his significant other's pleasure, holding it above his own in this passionate moment. He would only be pleased if Zim felt the immense pleasure he felt. Fucking hell he had missed him so much. 

A loud cry of Dib’s name was the only warning Zim gave him before being pushed over the edge and releasing his load across the span of Dib’s abdomen. Zim panted heavily and took a moment to recover before continuing to bounce up and down on Dib’s length so that he could bring him over the edge as well.

The spasming of Zim's slick walls was enough to draw Dib over the edge with him. He rode out Zim's orgasm before allowing himself to cum in a shrill moan of ecstasy, shooting his load deep into his boyfriend.

"Oh god oh fuck oh god-  _ Zim _ ," Dib panted, laying there with honey glazed eyes fixated on the alien, his face ablaze with the color red as droplets of sweat streaked across his skin. "I fucking love you... so so much." He finally breathed out. The human couldn't take it anymore; his hands gently cupped Zim's face, pulling the smaller one into a tender kiss.

Zim couldn’t help the muffled whimper that broke out once he felt a pair of lips touch his own. They stayed like this for a while before Zim eventually felt Dib pull away to gasp another breath of air, and he took this opportunity to lift himself off of Dib’s dick, shuddering at the lost, and laying back down so that his head rested against the rise and fall of Dib’s warm chest. 

The telltale sign of his PAK’s imminent, distressed whirling told Zim that it was time for him to recuperate from the physical stress, something akin to what humans would call “sleeping”, and in his dazed and delirious state, remembered what Dib had said just before he reached the end of his climax.  _ This really is it, isn’t it? _

“I…” he started, speech slurred with fatigue and trailing off his words because how exactly was he supposed to say that word back? He frowned to himself at the thought. Maybe humans weren’t that dumb after all if they could compute hard hitting emotions and still somehow manage to reiterate them in a form that reciprocates and reflects how they truly feel about another person. 

Looking up at Dib, he huffed out a breath and smiled. 

_ But, maybe, they could just take it one step at a time. _

“And I you.”

Dib smiled at that, his arms wrapping around the other to cuddle him close. A blissful sigh left his lips from how content and tranquil he felt. Internally he was thanking every deity that Gaz and his dad were out for a few weeks for a convention. One less thing to worry about in that moment. He planted his lips on top of Zim's head, giving a tender kiss to the flushed alien before nuzzling him with his nose and cheek. Drowsy eyes closed from the post-sex weariness as Dib fell into a daze. 

Maybe he needed to read more of those boring books in the future; especially if it garnered the same results as today's experiment... For now, sleep would just have to consume both of them. Books could wait for another day. The only story that truly mattered to Dib, was the one he was writing with Zim - a perfect page turner that has just concluded its latest chapter. 

The book: Untitled.

He couldn't wait to see what they would write next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully we'll be writing more ZaDr in the future, pfpfpfp. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are immensely appreciated! <3


End file.
